A Christmas story
by Seratiah The Noble
Summary: This takes place around Christmas time, with my poor attempt at humor too. But just read on and sees what happens. Uncomplete. R&R.


****

A Christmas Story 

By: LadyDeath3180

It was Christmas Eve. Heero Yuy just stared at Relena Peacecraft. Who sat right across from him. She was wearing a sky blue dress that touched the ground, and the sleeves reached to the end of her finer tips. Relena was also wearing the Diamond teardrop necklace that he had gotten for her the year before. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail that fell to the back of her knees. Heero on the other hand, was wearing a black Tux. Relena had made special for him. Why were they dressed up? They were having a Christmas party. All the G-boys and G-girls were coming. And there was a new addition to the group of pilots and his name was Drake Maxwell, Aires Winner, Gabe Winner, Vara Winner, Kenji Barton, and Bakuryu Barton.

Then there was a knock on the door. Relena jumped up and answered the door. It was Hilde, Duo, and Drake. Duo was in tux much like Heero's... Heero noticed that something was different about him. He couldn't put his finger on it though. Heero circled Duo a few times, but he still couldn't find anything.

"Duo?"

"Ya."

"Something's wrong."

"Two things to be exact!"

"What is it Duo?"

"Hair in Tux. Driving me crazy!" He yelled while scratching his back. "Good news is... Well Hilde you want to tell?"

"Sure! Me and Duo are..."

"Married!" Duo yelled.

Relena was over whelmed with joy for her friend tears came to her eyes; all Heero could was fall over in amazement. When the doorbell rang again Duo answered it. It was Trowa and Catherine. Duo gave a smile of relief when Heero got up, before Trowa and Catharine came in.

"It looks as if someone has died."

"Catherine, no one has died...."

"Then why are you crying?"

"'Cause..."

"I'm married! And she's not!" Duo teased.

Trowa's eyes got big while Catherine's got teary. Hilde was wearing a mini skirt that was black. Catherine was wearing a light pink dress that fell to her knees and it was short sleeved. Like Heero Trowa was wearing a Tux. But instead of a bow tie he had a tie that was black. Duo kept going on and on about him and Hilde getting married and how come Heero just didn't ask Relena to marry him? Heero up and grabbed Duo and pulled him back.

"Duo, why don't you help me with the refreshments, while we wait for the others?"

"Okay! I'll help out an old buddy! But don't ask for too many favors like you did a few years ago!"

"Oh, I won't." He lied.

Heero dragged Duo into the kitchen and gave him the evil glare. Duo knew he had done went and messed up. But where and when? What was Heero going to do to him? Or was Heero just pulling a prank? No this was real. He had the look and was intended to scare Duo.

"What did I do now?" He wailed as he started fixing the snacks and Heero was doing the drinks.

"You're fixing to blow Relena's Christmas present!" He said in a low harsh voice. Then he flashed the ring to Duo.

"WHAT?!" He screamed.

Duo flew out of the kitchen gasping for air. He couldn't believe what Heero had said. Why did Heero trust him? He was a blabbermouth.... But why him? Why not Trowa, Wufei, or Quatre? Duo heard a thousand questions fly around the room.

Then they got two phone calls about Wufei and Sally. Sally was sick so Wufei stayed behind to help Sally. Lady Une had some left work as a Preventer so she stayed to do that. Quatre and Vera were snowed in and it was too cold to fly, without getting sick. Cloud was in outer space doing some work to help Lady Une. _{AN- Vera belongs to me! Cloud belongs to friend of mine who lets me use her. Cloud falls for Trowa and Vera falls for Quatre! DON'T use my friends, or my people! Thank you.}_

Relena got up and turned on the music and it played soft music. Duo pulled out the playpen and set it up for baby Drake and put him in it. Trowa and Catherine danced, as brother and sister, Hilde and Duo danced same with Heero and Relena.

"Duo?"

"What is it, Babe?"

"What happened back there in kitchen?"

Heero looked at Duo as if he had been there and he'd known what Hilde had asked if he was there. Duo knew that then he had to lie, knowing it would hurt him more than it would, probably, would hurt Hilde.

"Umm.... Nothing, Babe. Just a little scare from Heero."


End file.
